This invention relates to a wood chipper and more particularly to a wood chipper which embodies a rotary disc unit having angularly spaced passageways therethrough with angularly spaced knives adjacent such passageways together with means for feeding wood to one side of the disc unit whereby the wood is cut into chips which pass through the passageways to the other side of the disc unit.
Heretofore in the art to which our invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in the manufacture of wood chippers due to the fact that the knife slots had to be machined to provide a smooth abutment surface for supporting the knife holder for taking the thrust of the knife and also for locating the knife holder accurately. The machining of the disc, including the knife slots, is very time-consuming and expensive. Also, difficulties have been encountered in mounting the knife holder accurately both radially and axially on the disc so as to preserve the relative accuracy required to insure that all of the knives are maintained in the proper position in all directions. Also, difficulties have been encountered in clamping the knife to the knife holder carried by the disc whereby the clamping means is pressed firmly against the knife adjacent the cutting edge of the knife. Furthermore, it has been difficult to adapt the knife clamp for use in clamping a knife which is thicker than the knife that the chipper was designed for. Our improved wood chipper is of the general type shown in the Eklund U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,700 and 3,410,495 and the Eklund et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,311.